


Partners

by Toomanyfandoms99



Series: Supernatural Oneshots [16]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Adventure, California, Case Fic, Drama, Engaged Castiel/Dean Winchester, Established Castiel/Dean Winchester, Fluff, Ghoul, M/M, Oneshot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-27
Updated: 2020-02-27
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:34:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22918540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Toomanyfandoms99/pseuds/Toomanyfandoms99
Summary: Dean says sheepishly, “I-I know we said we were gonna take it easy until the wedding, but...it looks pretty bad.”Castiel casts his eyes downwards tiredly and asks, “what is it, then?”“An entire house of ghouls,” Dean says, “in, of all places,” he slides the laptop screen over so Castiel can see the news story, “Hollywood, California.”
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Series: Supernatural Oneshots [16]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2024984
Comments: 4
Kudos: 58





	Partners

Dean enters the war room with his laptop in his hands. “Hey, Cas?”

Castiel’s head swivels as Dean sets the laptop down on the table. He picks his head up from a lore book on wendigos and asks gruffly, “yes, Dean?”

A tinge of color makes its way to Dean’s cheeks, the glow of the laptop playing about his hesitant expression. “I...uh...found a case,” he parses out carefully.

Castiel’s brow arches upwards.

Dean says sheepishly, “I-I know we said we were gonna take it easy until the wedding, but...it looks pretty bad.”

Castiel casts his eyes downwards tiredly and asks, “what is it, then?”

“An entire house of ghouls,” Dean says, “in, of all places,” he slides the laptop screen over so Castiel can see the news story, “Hollywood, California.”

Castiel makes a noise of interest. “Sounds fun.”

Dean eyes him carefully. “Wait, so...you’re not mad at me right now?”

Castiel skims the news story, taking in the details of a tourist attraction being populated by killer ghouls. He can’t believe he thinks it, but it really does sound interesting.

“No,” Castiel replies, sliding over to meet Dean’s expression, “we can go since Sam’s in Sioux Falls with the girls.”

“Like a honeymoon?” Dean teases.

Castiel hums, rising from his seat. “Not very romantic, but,” he shrugs, “let’s go.”

He catches Dean’s smile as he closes the laptop and Castiel goes to pack.

————

Dean makes a noise in the back of his throat, studying Castiel in the passenger’s seat of Baby. He had just parked in the lot outside the house, where the police were marking up the attraction with yellow tape and evidence numbers.

He observes Castiel’s eyes squint as he straightens his tie in the rear view mirror. He decided to wear a blue suit rather than black or gray, and it was doing...things...to Dean’s concentration.

“You look good, babe,” Dean says slyly, scoffing to detract from a blush, “you don’t need to prepare for a beauty pageant.”

Castiel’s gaze slides over to Dean, lashes batting a single time. His gelled raven hair was impeccable, his skin bronzing from the slivers of afternoon light piercing through the car windows.

His eyes dance as he says, “this is Hollywood,” he emphasizes pointedly, “babe.”

Castiel clicks open his passenger door and gets out first, Dean snorting amusedly as he shuts his own car door.

They approach the police captain, a dark-skinned woman wearing navy blue, hair packed into a tight bun.

Dean flips open his false FBI badge while Castiel does the same, thankfully without flipping it upside down.

“Agent Mercury,” Dean says. “This is my partner.”

“Agent Spears,” Castiel supplies.

“I’m Captain Williams. Do you mind if I ask...you sound Southern,” she says.

“Kansas,” Dean says of his accent.

“Kentucky,” the captain says in return. “And you?”

“All around,” Castiel replies.

“Well,” Captain Williams says, “I’ll show you the crime scene. Never seen anything like it.”

“Even here?” Dean asks.

“Even here,” she says.

————

“Well?” She asks.

Castiel kneels to examine the streaks of blood and placements of evidence. His eyes squint to show the care and attention to detail he pays every inch of space.

Dean, standing beside the woman, says, “this isn’t the weirdest crime scene we’ve seen.”

The woman is appalled. “This is going to give me nightmares.”

Dean hums stoically. “I get it. After a while, though,” he shrugs, “they start to blend together.”

“That’s really sad,” Captain Williams says.

Dean bobs his head in agreement.

Castiel rises to his feet, and Dean prompts, “what do you think?”

Castiel is careful to answer in front of the police captain, “a rage killing.”

“You boys see a lot of that?” Captain Williams inquires.

“None as violent as this,” Castiel admits. “My partner and I will get right to work on this.”

————

“I’m not used to stake-outs with you,” Dean admits.

The couple sits in the Impala during the dead of night. Baby’s heating system was acting up, so Dean put a blanket over his shoulders and on his lap. Castiel, unaffected by the weather, examines the cabin and hums.

“I can tell,” Castiel says, profile still observing the house stoically. 

The man in this cabin is a medium. It is best to speak to vengeful ghosts through a psychic. It is no surprise that there is one hiding out in the woods of California. They are waiting for him to leave the house to ambush him with questions and demands.

“We could’ve gotten a motel room,” Dean realizes. “This guy doesn’t seem like a night owl.”

Castiel shrugs, not caring either way. “It’s more for you than for me, Dean.”

Dean hugs the blanket a little closer to himself. “I just realized...we don’t do this often, do we?”

Castiel turns to face Dean.

“Work cases,” Dean clarifies. “We don’t really work cases without Sam, do we?”

Castiel hums. “You’re right.”

“We should more often. I mean,” Dean flushes, “we’re engaged. This’ll obviously happen a lot.”

Castiel’s dark blue eyes linger on Dean, then he nods. “Agreed.”

Dean shifts in his seat a little. “Does this mean,” he grabs hold of the blanket to warm his hands, “you’ll stick around more often?”

The hint of want and need are prevalent in Dean’s voice. He can hear it himself.

Castiel says, “if that’s what you want,” he half-smiles, “then I’ll stop wandering around the world so much.”

Dean smiles back. “Okay,” he says dazedly, “thank you.”

————

The medium is a flamboyant man who wears Hollywood-esque bathrobes instead of clothes, like a normal person. 

The man, Drake, stayed under the radar, so he knew little about the Winchester brothers or Castiel, which was a welcome change and completely preferred over the usual door-slamming. Drake agrees to help send the ghouls into their afterlives-

“Because you two are simply the cutest,” Drake reasons, cooing over them.

Dean shifts uncomfortably as Castiel asks, “how do you know we’re-”

“In love?” Drake teases. “The way you always check up on each other.”

“H-how do we do that, exactly?” Dean asks confusedly.

“Glances, mostly,” Drake says airily, “and some occasional eye-fucking.”

Dean blanches, and Castiel arches a brow.

“You really don’t care what you say, do you?” Castiel asks amusedly.

Dean stares at Castiel, blushing in embarrassment. “We don’t,” he says weakly, “we don’t eye-fuck.”

Drake laughs, winking at Castiel. “The hot one gets it.”

“H-hot one?!” Dean stammers, eyes widening at Castiel. “I-I thought I was the hot one!”

“No,” Drake and Castiel reply in unison.

Dean flushes and sighs.

————

They break into the crime scene at night. It is as simple as Drake reciting some vanishing spells while Dean and Castiel make salt circles.

There are ten ghouls in total, none of whom are particularly of high-level strength and intelligence. They were simply angry at being trapped in a tourist attraction, not that anyone could blame them.

It is a bloodless and woundless affair, much to Dean’s surprise and Castiel’s relief.

Captain Williams arrives at the scene as dawn breaks over the horizon. Drake had since gone back to his cabin in the woods after exchanging phone numbers.

“Okay,” she says, staring at the salt circle, “you boys have some explaining to do.”

Dean sighs because they didn’t have time to come up with an apt excuse and clean up the mess. He says, “this is about to sound crazy, but I swear it’s real.”

Captain Williams regards Dean with a raised eyebrow.

Dean explains, “there were ghosts in this house. The salt helps get rid of them.”

The woman glares at Dean, then at Castiel. “Do you both think I’m stupid?”

“No,” Castiel says gruffly, “it’s the truth. We wouldn’t just make up ghosts being real.”

She stares at both of them, at their unmoving expressions.

“This case file is going in the Unexplainable pile,” she says with a scoff. “I’ll take care of it from here, lovers.”

Dean coughs loudly, and Castiel blinks incredulously at her.

“Are we that obvious?” Castiel asks blankly.

“Yes,” Captain Williams replies amusedly.

————

“Well,” Dean says, driving Baby the next night, “that wasn’t so bad, huh?”

“We’ve had worse,” Castiel muses lightly.

“What’s getting me is,” Dean sighs, “can people really read us so well? I mean...I thought we weren’t obvious at all. It’s not like we walk around holding hands or anything.”

“Maybe,” Castiel suggests, “it’s our body language.”

“Body language?” Dean enters the mostly-empty highway, Baby sputtering slightly, but cruising forward a beat later.

“We do stand,” Castiel says breezily, “quite close to each other.”

“That’s more you,” Dean counters, “than me.”

“Not anymore,” Castiel says, shifting in his seat, “not since we’ve...been together.”

Dean hums in consideration. “You’re probably right.”

“And the eyes, of course,” Castiel murmurs, “say more than words ever could.”

Dean glances at Castiel, catching his fiancé’s mischievous smile. Dean snorts and smiles back, turning his attention back to the road.

“Next up,” Dean starts.

“A chapel,” Castiel says.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments are appreciated!


End file.
